


Talk To Me

by thekayaotic1



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, References to Depression, References to Illness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekayaotic1/pseuds/thekayaotic1
Summary: After that fateful day on the mountain top, Jaskier struggles to live without Geralt. Also they're gay af for eachother.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 277





	Talk To Me

Geralt seldom spoke and when he did, it was never filled with kind words for Jaskier. Rarely were his words for Jaskier at all. It seemed as if Roach made for better conversation with Geralt, but Jaskier didn't mind all that much. Between all the "hmms", silence, and "fuck off bard", Jaskier knew he was appreciated. Well, he thought he knew.

After Yennefer stepped in and then right back out of Geralt's life, everything changed. He spat words of poison at Jaskier and this time it had felt different. Jaskier had not and would never mean anything to Geralt. He was a nuisance, a liability, an omen of bad luck, and most definitely not a friend to Geralt of Rivia. Jaskier left and not because he wanted to, but because he felt that in his absence, Geralt might feel a sliver of happiness in his life.

Jaskier stopped singing for fun and soon stopped singing for work. His coinage was draining and he didn't have the energy to do anything about it. It didn't really matter; Jaskier wasn't all that hungry anyways. He hadn't been for a while. Baggy eyes and baggy clothes that once fit tightly made Jaskier look as pathetic as he felt. Stupid bards didn't get to be friends with handsome witchers. They especially didn't get to be romantic with handsome witchers into powerful sorceresses.

\---

"Hmm."

"Hmm?" Jaskier looked up from the drink he had been nursing to see a pair of auburn eyes. "Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Jaskier thought. His mind filled with muddled thoughts and emotions while his tongue struggled to keep up with his thoughts. In the end the only thing that came out was a whisper, "Geralt." The witcher stood over the slouched bard and looked him over with furrowed eyebrows. Was he mad or did Jaskier really look that bad today? Jaskier never knew. Geralt's eyebrows always seemed to be furrowed. "Stay here," Geralt's gruff voice spoke. Jaskier merely nodded and watched his witcher walk away. He was here. Geralt was really here. Jaskier felt a smile creep onto his face and he let his body relax, dropping his head to the wooden table beneath him.

"Eat." The voice awoke Jaskier. Jaskier blinked the dark specks away and saw Geralt holding a spoon of some delicious smelling broth to his face. Beneath him was no longer the harsh, wooden chair of the tavern, but a soft bed. Jaskier hadn't slept in a bed for a long time.

A long sigh escaped the witcher's mouth and he repeated himself. "Eat." This time it sounded more firm. Jaskier obliged and reached for the spoon, hand visibly shaking. "Well, for what do I owe the pleasure?" Jaskier asked offering a careless smile. The broth was delicious and suddenly he felt so hungry. He made a movement to grab the large bowl that Geralt held, but was intercepted by a firm hand on his wrist. "You need to eat slowly. You will make yourself sick," Geralt replied feeding Jaskier another spoonful of broth.

"Oh please, you just enjoy feeding me."

"I went to grab us food and you had passed out."

"Too much to drink," Jaskier shrugged. That was a lie. Jaskier barely had enough coin for one drink. Geralt could tell he was lying as he could when most people lied. Jaskier in particular was especially easy to read. "Perhaps, maybe I haven't been sleeping so well lately. You know a thing or two about that. Also haven't had the funds to live extravagantly, but I have been alright," Jaskier added on in hopes of convincing the witcher that he really had been fine and definitely doesn't need Geralt to survive. He was fine before Geralt and would be fine after Geralt.

"I am sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"You're like this because of me. I am sorry, Jaskier. I will leave if you wish." Geralt moved to get up and Jaskier lurched to grab him in a panic. The broth spilled across them both and Jaskier's hand desperately grabbed onto Geralt. "Stay. Don't go. Please." Geralt gave a nod and began to clean the mess.

For the past three days Geralt had stayed beside the bed in which Jaskier lay. He brought him food and drinks and tended to Jaskier's every need. They talked, well mostly Jaskier talked, but he managed to get Geralt to spill some details of his latest adventure. "Now you have content for another song," Geralt told him after finishing his tale of his latest run in with a monster.

"Right, yes. Soon as I get myself another lute I will sing your praises!" Jaskier laughed and already began to compose lyrics in his head. 

Geralt looked around and spoke softly, "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Your lute."

"Oh, I sold it for some bread money. I will get myself a new one soon enough," Jaskier spoke with a wave of his hand. Without a word Geralt walked out of their room, leaving Jaskier more than a little confused.

Jaskier hopped out of bed for the first time in days, swaying as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He felt better than he had since Geralt had left all those months ago. No, Jaskier had been the one to leave, but Geralt seemed to have truly wanted him to go. But now, Geralt had actually APOLOGIZED to Jaskier. This was something the bard had never expected. He knew Geralt had to have tracked him to the far away corner of the world that they currently were. No way was that a coincidence. Yes, it is more than just a possibility that Geralt does care for Jaskier. "I knew it,"Jaskier whispered to himself.

Jaskier got himself dressed in extravagant bard apparel as one does, and felt his mind begin to clear. The haze of the last few months gone. His stomach was full and Geralt was here. Not here, here but he was probably just going to get them more food and would return soon. Geralt had been so gentle and caring towards him and Gods was it sexy. Never before had someone affected Jaskier in the way Geralt did. Jaskier had fucked his fair share of people among all genders, and never felt with them what he felt now. Jaskier would never admit to being in love with Geralt. Love was overrated, but he felt a deep connection. No one had ever left him so broken so quickly and then put him together just as fast.

The sound of the door swinging open interrupted Jaskier's thoughts of Geralt. He realized he had just been standing there, mouth agape, daydreaming about him. Nothing new.

"Good. You're dressed. Get ready to leave. I have a new contract," Geralt said handing over perhaps the most beautiful lute Jaskier had every laid eyes on. So that's where he had gone. 

"Geralt! This is just further proof you love me. Wow. Thank you so much. I am ready to go now. Here listen to this!" Jaskier began playing some jaunty jig that would have previously made Geralt snarl, but instead he smiled. Really, truly smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, all the writers in this fandom are so amazing! I hope this is at least okay for you guys!! I also am thinking of making this a series and adding some nsfw content?? Let me know xoxoxo


End file.
